


something lonesome about you

by kingeden



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Happy Ending, Lots of Cult Stuff, M/M, Rika ends up in jail, Slow Burn, Vanderwood is n-b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingeden/pseuds/kingeden
Summary: Vanderwood says they can’t love. Saeran thinks he’s incapable of it. Whose to say they can’t?
Relationships: Choi Saeran & Vanderwood
Kudos: 5





	something lonesome about you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first fic on this site, also there will probably be some gaps in between chapters bc i’m not very good at keeping a consistent schedule—   
> anyway, i thought i’d give some food to the 5 vanderwood/saeran shippers out there.   
> i hope you enjoy!! (everyone will end up happy i promise)

“I really don’t see why they would send you with me, it’s just to go see suspicious activity, right?”

Vanderwood trailed behind Seven, the rocks under their boots destabilizing them, “How the hell am I supposed to know..?!” they said, huffing while trying to get up the rough terrain. Seven glanced back, and pulled a hair tie out of his pocket, and tossed it in Vanderwoods direction. They caught it one-handed and quickly tied their hair up. 

Seven looked back to look in front of him, just to spot the bottom is a large building. He put a hand to Vanderwoods chest, and pulled him to the ground.   
“The hell is wrong with you--mmf?!” Vanderwood started, but was quickly muffled by Seven’s hand.  
“There’s a huge building right there!” He yelled softly.   
Vanderwood pushed Seven’s hand off his mouth, “What the hell do you mean..?” they whispered back.  
“Look..!” he exclaimed, pointing at the large, castle-like building.  
Vanderwood stood up from their hiding place, and went a little closer.   
“We have a job to do, 707. We have to go see it,”  
“But, Vandy..!”   
“God, hurry up and get up here before I tase you,”  
Seven pulled himself up from where he laid, trailing behind Vanderwood carefully.

Meanwhile, a calm, nicely dressed man watered some of the hundreds of flowers in a nearby garden.  
Seven, trying to find a spot to hide, stumbled back into a wall of hedges, unnoticed by Vanderwood. The rustle of the hedges caught the attention of the man in the garden. Putting his watering can down, he walked over to the hedges, and pulled Seven through by his hoodie, making him fall on his back onto the grass.

“See, 707? Nothing’s even here--”  
Vanderwood started, cutting themself off as they turned and the familiar mess that was Seven, was missing. Vanderwood turned and snuck around the corner, just to spot the familiar brown and yellow shoes peeking out from the hedges.

A near ear-piercing scream rang out from behind the hedges, and Vanderwood saw Seven’s legs scramble to stand. They rushed to grab the back of Seven’s hoodie, but barely missed it. Vanderwood pushed themself through the hedges, to see a white-haired man, who looked remarkably similar to Seven, scrambling to get himself as far away from Seven as possible. Seven, on the other hand, was trying to calm him down, but he looked shaken as well. Vanderwood glanced at the moving figures out of the corner of their eyes, and saw almost a dozen cloaked people rushing to their position. Vanderwood grabbed Seven by the hood of his hoodie, and pulled him back through the hedges.

Unfortunately, Seven got stuck in the middle of the hedges, and didn’t seem to even try to help himself getting through. The white haired man, now balled up and clutching his head, continued wailing into his knees. A pair of cloaked-people went to help the man, while the rest went to grab Seven. Luckily, Vanderwood had an iron grip on Seven, and ripped him through the hedges as hard as they could. He fell out from the hedges and laid on his back, making no attempt to get up. His eyes showed a state of unfiltered shock, and Vanderwood was left with picking the slack hacker and carrying him to where they parked. 

Meanwhile, in the garden, the white haired man was escorted inside to a throne room, and shoved down to the floor, where he sobbed. Upon the throne, a woman with large, golden hair sat. 

“Ray, what have I told you about going out there?”

Ray trembled as he went onto his knees to look up at the woman, “I’m sorry, my savior, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again--”

He was cut off, “What did I tell you about going outside?” 

“..That I’ll never survive out there, I’m too weak to..” He answered quietly.

“Exactly,” she said, grabbing a heart-shaped vial from a nearby table as she strode towards Ray.

Ray looked up at his savior, “Please forgive me, my savior, I just wanted to water my flowers for myself,” He looked down at his trembling fists, “I was stupid.. so.. so.. stupid..”. He slowly raised a fist to the side of his head, but before he could harm himself, the woman grabbed his hand, and slipped the heart shaped vial into his hand.

She lifted Ray’s chin up, “Drink the elixir, Ray. You’ll feel better soon”

Ray stared at the near-neon teal liquid sloshing around in the vial, “..With all due respect, my savior, but..is this more than usual..?”

“Are you questioning my reasoning?” She snapped back at him, gripping his chin tighter to the point of pain.

‘No..! I-I would never..! Please believe me..” Ray’s eyes were mixed with tears and terror at the thought of being even slightly disobedient to his savior. 

“Then drink. up.” the woman said, just before taking the vial and forcing Ray’s mouth open to drink it. She poured it hastily into his mouth, the smell of chemicals filling the room, overpowering the older chemical smell already present in the room. 

Ray choked out a few tears. It felt like he was drowning. But he had to drink it. He couldn’t disappoint his savior. He had to listen to every word she was spitting at him. His ears rang as his senses were overwhelmed, the lights were too bright, the sound of his saviors degrading words filled his ears, he tasted nothing but the cold chemical that was the elixir, the smell of it was near unbearable. 

He shivered in disgust as the vial was finally emptied, and another cloaked man came and retrieved it from her. The woman stood and dragged Ray’s limp body to the side of the room. 

Ray stared at his savior once more as his eyelids grew heavy, “Now, I don’t want you question my intent for you, I only want to help you, you’d die out there,”

Ray nodded weakly as his eyelids grew heavier.. and heavier.. until eventually, he fell unconscious.

...

Seven eventually managed to get himself to walk, but had an arm around Vanderwood just in case.

“What the hell happened back there?! You can’t go freezing up on the job like that,” 

Looking up at them, he whispered “Not now..” he hung his head low, “Please...”. Vanderwood stared down at Seven’s dismayed expression, and held their tongue. The terrain hurt both of their feet, but eventually, they made their way back to one of Seven’s cars. Vanderwood carefully put Seven in the passenger seat, hopped into the drivers seat themselves, and started the drive back to Seven’s home.


End file.
